The Moonbunny and The Spirit Fox
by Moonprincess1416
Summary: Description: It has been 3 years since the death of Sensui and the closing of the hole to Demon World, so all was at peace. When Urameshi's sister, Usagi, finally returns home, things start to become anything but peaceful… Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho This is an AU story line
1. Chapter 1

The Moonbunny and the Spirit Fox

Moonprincess1416

Description: It has been 3 years since the death of Sensui and the closing of the hole to Demon World, so all was at peace. When Urameshi's sister, Usagi, finally returns home, things start to become anything but peaceful…

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho

This is an AU story line

…

CHAPTER 1. Reunited

The spirit detective gang arrived at the Urameshi house, only to find Yusuke running around like a chicken with his head cut off. The gang stood, all bug-eyed and watched as Yusuke dashed back and forth cursing at himself. His friends knew Yusuke always acted like this when something important was happening.

"Hey, Yusuke!" Kuwabara shouted aloud. Yusuke just ignored him and kept on his rant.

"Hmmm, he's been like this all day. He's been cleaning the place from top to bottom." Keiko said with worry.

"I take it Usagi is finally returning home, and Yusuke is in panic mode about everything being perfect for her arrival." Botan said, following Yusuke's movements with her eyes. "I can't believe how long it has been since we last saw her."

Just then, Yusuke came to a screeching halt as he noticed the time on the clock. "SHIT, it's that late already." Yusuke said, irritated.

"Yea Urameshi, it's going on three now. Why? Did you forget to take your meds?" Kuwabara asked jokingly with a silly grin on his face.

Yusuke ran past everyone and out of the house in the blink of an eye. "OH yea! I almost forgot we have to meet Usagi at the airport, but all of us can't go; we need to finish the putting decorations up for her welcome home party," said Keiko.

"Well then, how about the boys go with Yusuke, and Shizuru, Yukina, and I stay here with you to do the decorating?" Botan said in a happy cheerful tone.

"Ok! Sounds like a plan to me." Kurama said as he smiled and turned away from the girls to catch up with Yusuke. Kuwabara and Hiei following in suit.

On the way to the airport, the boys happen to run into Kaito, Mitsunari and Kido, who decided to tag along. After hearing about the woman of their dreams returning home. It was no surprise to anyone to how taken they were when it came to Usagi Urameshi. But of course, they would never display these emotions for Yusuke to see, yet alone hear.

"Well, if it's to meet the beautiful woman, Usagi, how could we say no?" Kaito said, grinning mischievously.

"Hey you bastards!" Yusuke shouted, who was fed up of listening to them pine after her. "If any of you perverted nerds so much as lay a hand on my sister, I am spirit gunning your asses all the way to the freaking moon." Yusuke turned red and even more irritated in the face. "Damn it, we are definitely late. Come on guys, move your asses or it's going to take us till Christmas to get to her." Yusuke turned away.

The other men nodded in agreement and began running the rest of the way to the airport.

"Ahh, it feels good to be home," said the beautiful blonde, stepping out of the airport terminal. Usagi was the most beautiful woman ever, all the guys liked her, and she had a smile that lit up any room. She had night sky blue eyes, skin pale as the snow, and long blonde hair that reached the floor.

Usagi looked down at her watch checking to see what time it was. "Hmmm, it's getting late; Yusuke should have been here by now. I wonder where he could be." She looked at her watch again before looking around the airport for a familiar face.

"Heyyyy Usagi!" Usagi looked up to see her dear brother. She jumped almost two feet in the air and landed right in his arms for a hug.

"Yusuke! You made it; I started to worry you might have forgotten all about me." The happy blonde pouted slightly. She embraced her brother again before letting go.

"Hey Usagi!" Kuwabara shouted as he knocked Yusuke to the side for a hug from the beautiful woman.

"Hahahaha! It appears that Yusuke wasn't the only one who missed her," chuckled Kurama.

Hiei smirked and nodded to Usagi. He would never admit it, but he was also fond of her. No way in any romantic setting like the rest of them, but just as a younger sibling.

"I have missed you all, and I am so happy to be home with my family and friends again. We have so much to catch up on," Usagi said with cheerful smile.

"DAMN IT KUWABARA!" The raven-haired boy shouted after standing up from the floor. "What the hell did you do that for?" Yusuke's face turned dark red and steam exited his ears.

"You weren't the only one who missed her; I missed her too you know," Yusuke and Kuwabara got face to face and started a rumble while the rest of the men focused on Usagi.

"Well, shall we go then?" The handsome red-head asked. He held out his arm for Usagi to take, "May I escort you madam?" Usagi blushed and giggled. The five walked away while Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to participate in hand to hand combat with each other.

"Wait for us!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted in unison. Both racing to catch up with their friends.

Meanwhile, back at the house, the girls were putting up the last touches for the party. _Ding Dong,_ the doorbell rang. "Hmm I wonder who that could be." Botan pondered, walking to answer the door. "Genkai," the girls sounded surprised. "What on earth are you doing here?" Botan asked, excited to see her old friend.

"I heard Usagi was coming home today, and Yusuke wanted me to stop by for the party. Besides, I couldn't miss seeing her. She is like a daughter to me."

"Well they should be home any minute now, so we better get into position," said Keiko. The boys and Usagi approached the Urameshi house and everyone except Yusuke and Usagi went inside.

"Usagi close your eyes," Yusuke grinned.

"Huh, for what?" She eyed her brother suspiciously. "This better not be another prank; at least give me time to settle in before you go trying to pull some silly stunt on me"

"No, now would you just close your freaking eyes and take my hand." Yusuke said, grabbing her hands and leading her into the house.

"Brother your scaring me, now what's going on?"

"Ready? Open your eyes." Yusuke whispered.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME USAGI!" Everyone shouted. Usagi couldn't help but cry, as she seen all her friends and family greeting her home. She was the happiest and luckiest woman ever.

"Thank you everyone. I…. I…. I don't know what to say. This has been the best day ever, and I love you all very much," said the whimpering blonde.

"Alright, enough with the water works girly; it's time to party," said Yusuke.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. The whole night everyone danced and talked the night away. Besides the food and the presents, just being together was the best gift Usagi could ever receive.

It's my first story and I hope to get some good reviews. I would also like any suggestions, but don't be too hard on me, LOL. I hope you like the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. CENTER OF ATTENTION

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun shone brilliantly; the birds chirped happily, and the children played together. Usagi was the first to awaken; she went downstairs and decided to cleaned up the mess from the night before. She wanted to surprise everyone with a big breakfast; she headed into the kitchen and started to whip up delicious pancakes. The scent traveled through the whole house. The first to awaken from the wonderful smell was the handsome, red head Kurama and a silent Hiei.

"Well, well, well! Good morning Usagi." Kurama said, walking into the kitchen, and Hiei following behind him.

"Good morning, Kurama and Hiei; you woke up just in time for a hot stack of pancakes." Usagi said cheerfully. The rest of the gang walked into the kitchen to the most intoxicating scent they had ever smelled.

"Good morning everyone." Yusuke said as he yawned.

The gang filled up on Usagi's pancakes and freshened up. They headed out for the day, just enjoying themselves in each other's company. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" Usagi asked, walking backwards and facing her friends.

"Aww sorry sis, but Keiko and I have a date, so we will have to catch up later. But I am sure someone else would be more than happy to hang out with you today." Yusuke frowned at the blonde.

"Hey, don't worry about it; I will be fine, you two go enjoy yourselves." Suddenly, the other boys quickly surrounded Usagi and begged her to choose one of them to hang with her.

"Damn it," Shouted Yusuke, "I thought I told you bastards to keep your dirty hands off her."

"Oh Yusuke, calm down, it's ok; they are just being nice." Usagi said, smiling. "Humph, being nice my ass!" Yusuke started to turn red from head to toe.

Yusuke couldn't help but be over protective, since his only sister was so Oblivious to how desired she was by just about every man that she walked past, yet alone said hi too. Not only that, but her heart of gold and her nature to treat everyone with decency and kindness was something not over looked. Especially by some jerked faced ass holes who would take advantage and use that as an invitation to try and get frisky.

"SORRY! We have to go; something suddenly came up." Kaito, Mitsunari, and Kido took off like bats out of hell. Hiei, Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Genkai left as well. The only one left was Kurama.

"How about it, Kurama? You up for showing the lady a good time?"

"I would be more than delighted."

"What? Really, Kurama, you are so sweet. Thank you." Usagi said in excitement and embraced the blushing Kurama. Kurama could not do anything but take in her beautiful scent.

" _I am glad Yusuke trust me, would be a shame not to be able to spend time with her._ " Kurama thought.

"Then it's settled. You and Usagi will hang out for the day. Besides you're really the only one I would trust with her."

Kurama chuckled at Yusuke's words, "Well thanks Yusuke, I am flattered." The four splits up and decided to meet back at Urameshi's house later.

"What shall we do first Kurama?" The beautiful blonde twirled around in her blue skirt and blue and white hooded shirt. Her shoes were a reddish-purple color; they were about the same color as his school uniform. Kurama could not take his eyes off the beautiful goddess. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Kurama. Kurama, Kurama! Usagi called to the spaced-out red head."

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry Usagi, I must have zoned out," Said an embarrassed Kurama.

"Ha-ha its ok; it's cute." They stared at each other for a few moments waiting for one to say something to the other.

"What would you like to do first Usagi? This is your day, so it is all about you."

"Well, most people probably wouldn't do this on a Saturday, but I do need to go and buy my school uniform. I also need to pick up a few books, so I can study and have a head start." Kurama smiled at the blonde girl. Butterflies fluttered around his stomach, and Kurama liked the good feeling.

Kurama was always a loner when it came to romance and love. He knew how taken the girls were with him. Which in turn made the other fellas in school envious and down right jealous of him. But he never had any interest, nor did he care about being the most desired man in school. But when he met Usagi, it was as if all his feelings and emotions did a complete 180. He couldn't describe it, hell he still hasn't been able to figure it out. How could one single person, without even trying could have this much of an effect on him.

"That sounds like a good idea, and, if you would like, I have books at my place that I could lend you." Kurama said, blushing at the beautiful blonde-haired woman.

"Wow, really Kurama? That would be great, thank you!" Usagi felt her heart beating rapidly; she had never experienced this sort of feeling before. " _What is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? I have never felt like this around anyone, especially a guy_." She thought to herself; Usagi never even realized her face turning a light pink.

The two were walking and smiling really enjoying each other company, but unbeknownst to them, four men trailed a few feet behind them.

"Hey! Hey you two, right there." A tall man Kurama recognized instantly by the named of Ginzo with scruffy hair and wearing a black school uniform with a cigarette in his mouth beckoned for their attention.

He was accompanied by another man by the name of Hachiro who's just a little bit shorter than the leader and big boned with short black hair. He wore the same uniform, chewing on a tooth pick. Following behind him was a third man named Jiro. He was the same height as the leader, and he had red hair just a bit lighter than Kurama's. The fourth guy, by the name of Osamu, was owner of sandy blonde hair and stood close to the same height, if not shorter, as the second guy. He stood flipping around a pocketknife.

"Well, well, look at what we have here fellas," said the leader of the group, "hey there sexy lady, you sure are a pretty little number. How about you ditch pretty boy here and come with me? I can show you a good time." The leader took a few steps toward the blonde. Usagi started to shake and backed away as he approached her.

"No, I will pass, but thanks for the offer," said the frightened little blonde.

"No, no. Do you know who I am? My name is Ginzo Masaru. I run this city, and I always get what I want."

"I am sorry Mr. Ginzo, but I have no interest in getting to know you, so please leave me alone." Usagi whispered.

"I wasn't asking. NOW! Get over here, you little bitch!" Ginzo said in an angry tone. Ginzo reached for her aggressively; just as he was about to grab her, Kurama stepped in between the two.

"We don't want any trouble. We merely wish to be on our way. Let's go Usagi." Kurama put his arm around her waist, making Usagi blush slightly. The two began walking away.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going? I wasn't done with the two of you yet." Hachiro and Osamu quickly surrounded the couple.

"You know it's very rude to walk away when someone is talking to you. I think we are going to have to teach you both some manners. What do you think boss?" Hachiro asked.

Without hesitation, Jiro charged at Kurama, knocking him against a brick wall. "KURAMA!" Usagi yelled, watching the horrid scene unfold.

"Don't worry toots. We won't hurt him…just as long as you do what I tell you." Ginzo said with an evil smirk. He grabbed Usagi by the wrist and threw her to ground. She winced in pain. Hachiro and Osamu took hold of her arms. Usagi's eyes widened in fear.

"Please, Stop!" Ginzo cupped her chin, trailing his free hand towards her skirt. "Please stop," said the whimpering woman.

"Aww come on baby, I promise you will enjoy it." Ginzo moved his hands further up her legs. The poor blonde woman struggled to get free, but the man overpowered her and held her down tightly.

"Ginzo, I would advise you not to go anything further," said Kurama in a serious, but calm tone.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do pal?" Ginzo smirking as if he already won.

"This is your final warning Ginzo. Release her."

"I am tired of hearing you talk, Pretty Boy. Once I am done with this bitch I am going to shut you up."

Just as Ginzo was about to seal the deal, there was a high-pitched yell. Ginzo immediately turned, only to find an unconscious Jiro. Two more high-pitched yells followed soon after. Ginzo whipped his head around once more, this time seeing Hachiro and Osamu piled on top of each other. Ginzo instantly dropped to the ground with his mouth gaped open. "Now Ginzo, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which would you prefer? I hope you have a little bit of common sense." Kurama said, approaching the shaking Ginzo.

"H…. HH…Hey pal, I was only kidding. I really wasn't going to do anything. I…. II…It was just a joke, you know, like ha-ha." The man whimpered. "I will do whatever you say man; please, just don't hurt me." Before Kurama could take another step; Ginzo took off, leaving his friends and a trail of dust behind him.

Kurama did not waste time and immediately aided the beautiful woman on the ground. "Are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Kurama asked, concerned, helping her to her feet.

"I am fine; don't worry about me. Thanks, I really owe you one Kurama." The red-haired man merely blushed at her words.

"Please, no need to thank me; it was my pleasure." The two stared off in to each other's eyes, not saying a word. Usagi's cell phone rang, knocking the couple out of their trance.

"Hey Yusuke, what is up? I am fine. Okay…be there soon…love you too. Bye." Usagi put her phone back into her bag.

"It is late; I should be getting you home." Kurama said barely above whisper. The blonde woman nodded in agreement. After the whole ordeal, Usagi was still a bit shaken up. Kurama decided he would carry her home. He scooped her into his arms bridal style and took off in the air.

They finally reached their destination; Kurama gently set the beautiful woman to her feet. She turned to him, and they, once again, got lost into each other's eyes. "Thank you for today. Sorry it did not go as planned." The smiling blonde said, her eyes never leaving his.

"You are very welcome. It was my pleasure." The couple moved closer together, each feeling their heated breath on one another.

Yusuke opened the door and surprised the two out of their passionate stare down. "Hey there, you are, I was starting to get worried." At the sound of his voice, the two quickly separated, blushes covering both their faces.

"Hey big brother," said the blushing, younger girl, instantly running to his side.

"How did everything go?" Yusuke asked with a confused look.

"It went rather well, more or less." Kurama smiled.

"Well, that's good to hear; thanks again, Kurama. Come on Usagi. Mom finally came home from one of her week-long drink binges." Yusuke said in an annoyed tone. Usagi nodded then turned her attention back to the red-haired man.

"Goodnight Kurama," she said, blushing. Usagi bowed her head.

"Goodnight." Kurama replied with a bow of his own. The petite woman turned on her heel and walked into the house. Kurama stood by to make sure she was safely inside. When the door finally closed, Kurama stayed where he was a moment longer while a smirk crept upon his face. He eventually turned on his heel and went home for the night.

Well sorry for the screw up I am not sure what I did wrong, but I ended up posting the same chapter. But I decided to take the whole story down and revise it a bit. I know it was probably too long of a chapter, and the grammar is still bad, but I tried my best. I just hope it was good enough to get more readers and keep the few I still have. Please review. I Hope you like the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Siblings

It was a gorgeous Sunday afternoon. Yusuke thought it would be a great day for Usagi and him to spend some quality time together. Yusuke quietly crept into his sister's bedroom, gazing upon the sleepy blonde-haired woman. He tipped-toed to her bedside, bending close to her ear, "WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY." Yusuke shouted. Usagi popped out of bed and onto the floor, face first.

Yusuke dropped to the floor, rolling on his side laughing. "YOU JERK," shouted an angry Usagi.

"HA-HA, sorry, I couldn't resist, I just had to; it's in my nature." Before he could get another word out, Usagi threw a pillow at his face, muffling his voice. This time Usagi laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. After the pillow fight, the two siblings decided to go out for lunch and catch up on everything.

Yusuke was the first to leave. He kept his attire casual, so he wore blue jeans, a white muscle shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and white sneakers. "Hey, come on sis. Aren't you done yet?" Yusuke called out to his sister. Usagi finally stepped out; she dressed in a pink, short sundress, the length of it stopped at her thighs, and black, dress shoes. "Hey, what do you think you are doing? Are you trying to cause a riot out here?" Yusuke spoke, Shaking his head in disapproval.

"Hmm, what do you mean big brother?" Usagi asked with a confusing look.

"Well don't you think that is a bit much?" her over-protective brother asked. Usagi looked down at herself and twirled around in her dress.

"I think it is just fine," she replied, adoring herself. Yusuke rolled his eyes, turned on his heel, and walked off. Usagi ran to his side, joining him. The siblings stopped by a café for some food. One could really tell the two were brother and sister, because they acted so much alike. They ordered almost everything off the menu.

The siblings ate until their hearts desired then decided to go for a walk downtown. "Hey, Yusuke, check it out. There is the park we use to play at when we were kids," said the blonde-haired woman before having a flash back.

"Hey yea, I remember now, we also met Keiko here. You and I had most of our fights here." Yusuke said with an evil grin. The two made their way to the park and made themselves comfortable on the grass under a tree, shading them from the hot blazing sun.

"Yeah! Fights you started, I might add. Remember the time you put gum in my hair and Mom had to cut it just to get it all out?" Usagi turned red at the thought of the memory.

"HAHAHA. It took months for your hair to grow back." Yusuke said with laughter in his voice. "There was no one in the world who could tell you were my twin sister; everyone thought you were my twin brother." Yusuke fell to the ground, laughing harder and holding his sides with pain.

"Laugh all you want, but that was not as funny as the time I put ants down your pants." Usagi bore an evil grin on her face this time. Yusuke stood in embarrassment when he a flash back of that day. Usagi creeped up on him and poured a jar of red fire ants down his pants. She stared in amusement as her brother screamed and cursed. The little critters crawled inside his trousers and up his legs.

"HEY! That shit wasn't funny; you know how long it took me to get those damn critters off my balls? Keiko never lets me live that down." The blushing boy shouted.

"Neither was the gum in my hair, which is what caused me to dye my hair in the first place. I was tired being mistaken for your twin brother. All in all, though, those were good times." Usagi leaned her head against the tree trunk; her eyes glistened in the sunlight. She thought to herself how long it had really been since the death of Sensui and the closing of the hole to demon world.

Yes, Usagi knew everything. Yusuke informed her about when he died, and Koenma giving him a second chance at life. Yusuke told her about him being a spirit detective and the dark tournament. The younger sibling even knew about the rest of the gang and their special abilities. Yusuke was not one ever to keep any secrets from his younger twin sister.

"Umm…. Yusuke… I was wondering, well, has there been any new demons or creatures trying to take over the world lately?"

Usagi looked at her brother seriously. Yusuke knew how much she cared about him and everyone else. Yusuke could not bear to see his little sister in pain or sorrow.

"No there hasn't been. Things have been very peaceful for quite a while now. But I can't promise it will always stay like this, anything could happen. But there's nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Don't worry; I promise no matter what I will always be here to protect you." Yusuke said with confidence. Usagi only smiled at his response because she knew if he and the rest of gang were around, everything would be all right.

Time passed slowly, and they decided to head home for the evening when the sun set. The two twins enjoyed their fun filled afternoon of just being together and reminiscing about the good old days.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, everyone, hope you all like my story so far, I am very excited to be writing my first fanfic. Regardless if I only get a few readers, I am still happy to know there is someone out there reading it. Do not worry, I plan to complete this story to the very end. I would also like to give a BIG THANKS to my friends_ **ViolinistMichiruKaiou and Thauro91** _for helping me proof read and correct my grammar without those two, my story would be a total wreck. Please check out their stories_ **New Future** _and_ ** _Roaring through the Lunar Void_** _they are very awesome stories. So on with the show here is chapter 4._

 _NOTE: Just in case I forgot to mention in chapters 2 and 3 I still do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. All though I wish, I did_

Chapter 4. Meioh Private Academy

Usagi awoke the next morning to get ready for the first day of school. Usagi really hated school, but countless times had her mother reminded her it was the one ticket to succeed later in life. She rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes and decided to take a shower. Once she was done and dressed, Usagi decided to check on Yusuke.

"Hey Yusuke, wake up, come on Yusuke, it's time to get ready for school," Usagi urged as her silky blonde hair reached down towards his sleeping complexion.

"No! Just a few more minutes… Please." Came the groaning reply from her older sibling. Usagi was just about to call it quits until a devious smirk crossed lips.

"Ahh, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR." Shouted a now wet and cold Yusuke. Usagi stood laughing and holding a peace sign with one hand and with an empty bucket in the other.

"HA HA serves you right for not waking up Yusuke. It's time to get ready for school or we are going to be late. Now get up! Or it'll be a bucket full of ice cubes kissing you good morning next!" Usagi turned on her heel and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

"Damn it all, I don't know who's worse. I get enough bitching from Keiko; you would think that would be enough…"

Yusuke decided to get up and get ready for school or else he would have another rude awakening. Part of the morning went smoothly, the siblings ate a hearty breakfast, got their bags and left the house for the first day of school.

On their way, the two met up with Keiko, Kuwabara, and Botan. Unfortunately, Usagi was not going to the same school with Yusuke and the others, but she was going to have the pleasure of attending the same school as Kurama. The red-haired man was not aware because she thought it would be a good idea to surprise him when she arrived.

"Oh, Usagi, I am so disappointed that you will not be going to our school." Said Botan. "It would be nice to have someone other than Keiko and myself keeping your brother in check and making sure he actually attends his classes."

"Hey, come on now, I do attend my classes all the time, smirked Yusuke."

"Yusuke… Eating and sleeping on the rooftop isn't exactly a commendable _class schedule_ ," replied Keiko.

"Of course, it is babe, I learn everything little up there I get plenty of exercise yawning and rolling around in my sleep, so there's gym class. I usually try to see how many teeth I have in my mouth, so there is my math class. I even lay back to look up at that sky to see the different shapes the clouds to create stories so there's my history. "Finally, the most important class of all, science; where I demonstrate my flawless ability to make methane gas." I can eat lunch in every single one of them. The bonus of all this is I don't even have to look at any dumbass teachers."

Yusuke stood proud of his response, giving a thumbs up and grinning from ear to ear. That was until the younger sibling walked over to him and decided to give him her opinion on his definition of education.

"Oh, Big brother," Usagi called out. "Could you come here for second?"

"Huh, what's up sis is something-" [WACK]. Before he could utter another word, Yusuke lay twitching on the ground.

Usagi turned her back with her left hand balled into a fist, "YUSUKE YOU SMARTASS, TAKE YOUR BUTT TO SCHOOL AND LEARN SOMETHING OR ELSE."

The younger twin turns on her heel and continued walking.

The other three comrades could only look with astonishment. They had never witnessed a reaction from the fiery spirited blonde woman before them.

"Wow Yusuke, she really laid you out didn't she!" Kuwabara said laughing.

"HA, serves him right, now maybe he will learn," said Keiko, following to join her friend.

"Goodness, I would hate to be on her bad side," replied Botan.

After Yusuke revived from his embarrassing punishment, the four finally made it to Usagi's new school.

Usagi was not sure what to expect and was a little nervous she wouldn't know anyone besides Kaito and Kurama. The thought of her being with Kurama made her smile. With him by her side, she had nothing to fear.

"Well, Usagi we're here," said Yusuke. The younger twin heard her brother's voice and broke from her thoughts. "Thanks for walking me to school, you really didn't have to you know," replied Usagi.

"Do you want us to walk you to your class and make sure no one messes with you!" Asked Kuwabara

"Oh, come on she is not a little girl, I think she can handle herself Kuwabara." Botan laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but when it is a woman's life on the line there is nothing wrong with taking extra precaution." Kuwabara raised a fist into the air and stood in a fighting stance. All women to him deserved to be protected and cherished.

"Oh, really Kuwabara is that the type of crap you feed Yukina all the time!" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

Kuwabara fell to the ground at the accusation with the same stupid look on his face that his friend had earlier when Usagi gave him a piece of her mind. The three women accompanying them could only laugh at the current state of their male friend.

Although they are overprotective and feel the need to babysit her, Usagi's mind felt at ease knowing she had friends like them to look out for her and it lifted her spirits.

The four companions said their goodbyes and finally departed, leaving the beautiful blonde standing alone in front of the massive school. Usagi stood and closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking inside the building.

"Hello, my name is Usagi Urameshi and today is my first day at Meioh Private Academy." The beautiful blonde-haired woman smiled brightly at the receptionist at the front desk trying to make a first good impression.

"Well hello there, welcome, I hope you will come to love and enjoy Meioh Academy. Here is your class schedule and if you need anything at all please feel free to come and see me," stated the receptionist.

Usagi walked from the office up the nearby stairs towards the second floor to her first class of the day. Usagi finally reached her destination and took one last breath as she was standing outside the door.

"Hello young lady. Can I help you?" Immediately Usagi whipped her head around only to find an older man standing behind her. The young woman could only assume him to be the teacher. She stood for a few seconds gazing at the older man before responding.

"Oh, uh, yes, I am Usagi, a new student here and this is my first day at Meioh." Usagi replied.

"Ah, yes. So, you're the new student that I was informed about, your grades from your other school are very impressive. I am very pleased to have another brilliant mind in my class. I apologize for not being here sooner to greet you, but I was running a bit late. If you allow me a few moments to get class in order, I will introduce you to the other students."

Usagi smiled and replied with a nod. She felt good about her first day and could not wait to see how the rest would turn out. The young woman stood out in the hallway a few minutes before hearing the teacher speak to the class.

"Good morning class, this morning I would like to start by introducing a new student who will be joining us to today. Miss could you please step in and greet everyone."

The teacher looked toward the door, which made the class follow the same action. Upon doing this, the students' eyes grew wide as they watched the unknown beauty step into their classroom. Usagi walked in with her head held high and a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, my name is Usagi Urameshi and it is very nice to meet you all." Usagi gave a curt bow to the entire class. She stood gazing at everyone until her eyes lay upon the two faces she immediately recognized. There, toward the right side of the class she could see Kurama and Kaito with surprised looks on their faces.

The whole class erupted in whispers and stares at the new woman in front of them. The people all had hearts shining in their eyes staring in awe. The women stared at her in admiration. Some of the men were saying she was beautiful and that they were in love. Others were saying how they were going to declare their undying love to her. Women in the class were admiring at how long and beautiful her hair was. Usagi could smile and blush at the attention she was gaining from her new classmates.

"Well, Miss Usagi, please feel free to sit anywhere you like. Hearing those words, suddenly there was an uproar of begging male students hoping she would sit next to them. Usagi walked toward the side of the class and found a spot right in between Kurama and Kaito.

"Hello Kurama, Kaito, is this seat taken?" Asked Usagi.

"Please have a seat," the boys said in unison.

Kurama and Kaito merely blushed before the new student who now sat between them. Kurama was redder than Kaito, he was surprised to see her here and was even more surprised to see her in the same class.

"Usagi what are you doing here?" Asked Kurama, still surprised.

"What does it look like? I'm attending class, silly." Usagi could only giggle at the question. "Oh, right, I mean I thought for sure that you would be going to school with Yusuke and the others." Replied the red-haired man.

"No… I remembered how much you talked about this school and its academics and I thought it would be a good idea to attend. That and…" Usagi tilted her head down and blushed slightly before responding. "… I wanted to surprise you as well. I thought it would be nice going to the same school as you, and I was hoping you would want to study together.

Kurama eye's widened upon hearing such sweet words coming from the girl, who suddenly seemed even prettier than ever. "It would be an honor to study with you Usagi… and if you have any problems or concerns, then please feel free to come to me for anything."

Usagi blushed and gave him a nod in response.

"Hey, Usagi you can also come to me for help." Kaito replied.

Usagi turned her head and smiled, giving a curt nod to him. Kaito blushed slightly having finally earned the attention of the beautiful woman. The rest of the morning went smoothly, Usagi finally getting over her nervousness.

Lunchtime finally arrived for the students and as soon as the bell rang, many young men were approaching and begging her to join them for lunch, she was beyond flattered by all the offers, but she only wanted to eat lunch with Kurama. Kaito on the other hand wasn't going to give Kurama a chance to be alone with her so he invited himself to join the duo.

Usagi was on her way back to class with her lunch to join the two when a girl from her class called out to her, "Hey Usagi!"

Usagi turns to see two girls; one with brown shoulder length hair and another girl with deep blue hair just a bit above shoulder length.

"I was wondering if you would like to join us for lunch?" Asked the brown-haired women. "Oh, wow, thank you, but I already made plans to have lunch with Kurama and Kaito." Both girls stood wide eyed at the blonde-haired woman's reply. "Oh Usagi, it's only your first day and you're already the envy of all the girls in the school." Usagi looked confused and dumbfounded at the blue haired women's response.

"The envy of all the girls, what do you mean!?"

"Well, you get to eat lunch with the coolest and the hottest guy in school. All the girls are after him and dying for his affection. You have been the first girl ever that he's asked to have lunch with. Please tell me your secret I am dying to know Usagi."

Usagi looked wide-eyed at the group of girls surrounding her. The blonde-haired woman smiled and gazed at them for a few moments before responding.

"It is nothing like that at all," Kurama and I are just friends. Usagi's heart started racing on the topic of Kurama.

" _Why is my heart racing like this? It's not like I like him or anything. Oh no I think I'm… I'm blushing._ Said Usagi within her own thoughts… _"Oh no! I am. I am blushing!"_

The group of girls stood confused, staring at the blonde-haired woman who was holding her hand to her cheeks that were a shade of light pink. Usagi shook herself from her stupor, gave a curt bow to the group of women, and turned on her heel to the classroom.

Usagi stepped inside and upon looking at the handsome man, her face was once again tinged pink. She quickly shook the thoughts from her mind, sat down with the two males, and enjoyed her lunch.

The rest of the day went on with reading, lectures, and pop quizzes that she easily passed. The last bell rang which meant school was over and students were finally able to return home. Usagi was one of the last ones out of the room apart from a few guys who offered to walk her home. However, Kurama and Kaito to her surprise, stepped in and requested if they could have the pleasure in walking her home.

The trio finally left the building they stumbled upon Yusuke and the rest of the gang waiting outside for them. Usagi smiled upon seeing her older brother and ran ahead of the other two to greet him.

"Hey sis, how was school? Did your first day go well, and is there anyone I need to beat the crap out of?" Asked Yusuke.

Usagi could only giggle at her older brother and smile. "Everything went fine big brother, school was great, and I have Kurama and Kaito to thank for that."

"On the contrary, Usagi needed little help from either of us considering that the entire class took a quick liking to her. Nevertheless, from my opinion who wouldn't? Your sister is an astounding woman if I do say so myself." Kurama replied.

"I happen to second that statement as well; she really is a fascinating woman." Kaito chimed in.

The woman of the hour could only blush at the comments from the two males. The group finally made their way from the school heading home for the evening and decided to go to the Urameshi house for dinner. However, little did they know that from afar hidden in the shadows someone lay in watch upon the group.

"Master, is she the one? Is she the one we are looking for?" Asked a murky shadowed towering figure.

"Yes, that's her, the chosen one we've been waiting for." Replied a second even taller shadowy figure with an ominous, glowing aura. "We will have her soon enough when the right time comes my friend…"

Author's note: Wow, that was a hard chapter I had a lot of ideas but finding out how to put it on paper is even harder, but it was worth it I hope you liked it. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. See You Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I am back again with another chapter I am happy to know you all are enjoying my story so far. I have so many ideas for other fanfics I am trying to keep myself together. There are a few stories I am also waiting for updates from, so please do not leave me hanging for too long, update ASAP…. Lol. Anyway, enough of my jibber-jabber here is chapter 5.**

 **Authors Note: In case you are wondering, I STILL DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR YU YU HAKUSHO.**

 **Chapter 5. And so, it begins**

The week flew by with lectures and pop quizzes and everyone was excited the weekend had finally arrived. Usagi awoke from her slumber, ready to start a new day. The gang made plans to go to Genkai's temple for a weekend getaway. Usagi was hardly able to contain her excitement, it had been a long time since her return, that she had been able to spend time with her family and friends.

"Alright, the weekend is finally here, I have so much to do, so I better be getting ready." Usagi said excitedly.

Usagi did her daily routine of showering and dressing and the usual makeup. When she finally finished, she decided to go check on Yusuke. It really didn't surprise the young blonde to find her twin still sleeping, with a little bit of drool hanging from his mouth.

" _Grrr… Why do I even bother trying to give him the benefit of the doubt that one day he will actually be up on time." The blonde wondered within her own thoughts. "Hmph, I did warn him next time he would be kissing good morning to a cold bucket of ice."_

With that thought in mind, she ran downstairs and finally returned with a bucket full of cold ice. Usagi had an evil grin upon her face, with her pearly whites showing like fangs. The small blonde dumps the once full bucket until there was a not a single drop left in it.

"Eh… HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE HELL SIS." Yusuke shouted shivering from the cold awakening.

"Don't you take that tone with me, I warned you what would happen if you didn't wake up on time, so it's your own fault." Replied Usagi angrily.

The angry blonde stood there with her arms crossed with the bucket still in one hand and sticking out her tongue.

"Now get your lazy butt moving and get ready were supposed to be meeting everyone in less than an hour at the train station." Usagi turns her back to him, walking out of the room.

"Alright, alright, geez meatball head." Yusuke said with sleepiness still in his voice.

Just as Usagi was retreating out of the room, she stopped and turned her head with the most disturbed expression.

"D-Did you just call me meatball head?" Usagi deadpanned.

Yusuke immediately regretted calling her that name, he knew she despised it.

"H-Hey, hold on sis, I didn't mean-." Yusuke stopped mid-sentence.

The only thing being heard was a loud banging sound due to Usagi tossing the bucket at his face. Blood spurted from his nose and he fell face first to the ground. Seeing the satisfied results of the damage she'd done. Usagi once again retreated out of the room.

"Women." Yusuke mumbled.

After finally recovering from his blow to the face, Yusuke and Usagi were finally able to make it just in time to the station. Usagi decided to stop and buy snacks for everyone for the trip there.

"Hey, sis what are you doing?" Yusuke asked.

"What does it look I'm doing, I am buying snacks for everyone." Replied the younger sibling. "Since I was too busy dealing with a certain somebody, I didn't have time to whip up any treats of my own.

"Aww… come on sis, I told you I was sorry." Yusuke said with a puppy dog look in his eyes. "Anyway, hurry it up will you."

"Go on ahead, I will be there shortly." Usagi replied.

With that Yusuke took off ahead and would meet her there like she insisted. As the pretty young blonde was buying treats, she didn't even notice that she was being watched. There stood two men not far from her, one who was quite tall and thin with tan skin, an ovoid jewel in the middle of his forehead and an unusually long neck. He wore a casual long-sleeved dark shirt and dark jeans. The second had long, teal hair, parted down the middle with short bangs pushed to the sides of his face. He wore a red undershirt, light blue robes, and a yellow obi sash around his waist.

"Okay… your total comes to 200 yen." The clerk smiled happily. "Thank you please come again soon."

"Your welcome have a great day" Usagi replied, waving to the clerk.

Usagi looks down at her watch and realized the train would be arriving soon. The young woman sprints off in a hurry, not noticing someone in her path. When she decided to finally look up, it was too late, for she had bumped into him and fell flat on her butt.

"Ouchy… Oh, I am so sorry, please forgive me, I should have been watching where I was going." Usagi apologized while rubbing her rear end at the same time.

"It's quite alright, my dear, please let me help you." The gentleman replies offering her a hand.

"Thank you very much, it's very kind of you." Usagi takes the man's offered hand.

The blonde beauty eyes grow wide as she notices the man's eyes. His were blue with a tint of gray in them.

"Hey, pal, what's going on over here, who is this pretty young lady.?" Chimed the teal haired man.

"Well It must be my lucky day, this stunning young lady accidentally bumped into me." Replied the tall man.

The tall man with the strange jewel in the middle of his forehead takes Usagi's hand and plants a light kiss on top.

"Hey, come on now you can't have all the ladies." Replies the teal haired man, copying the same action as the first.

Usagi slightly blushed. She stopped once she took a real good look at both male's eyes. She felt something off about them but wasn't quite sure what it was.

" _Huh… Their eyes, they look so cold and empty; yet it's as if I can feel a hint of sadness and anger." Usagi thought within her mind._

Usagi shook herself from her thoughts, thinking it was nothing but her imagination, she quickly picked up her belongings and scattered off down the road.

"SORRY, Thanks again for the help" Usagi shouted, taking off in a hurry.

The two unusual males stood there gazing at the woman's retreating form. Their stern expressions changed into evil grins from ear to ear. The teal haired man was first to break the silence.

"Well, Well, Well… She is even prettier in person, I was skeptical at first, even a little bit jealous, but now that I have seen her up close, I really don't mind sharing her with you now."

"Hahaha… "I am glad you changed your mind, she's the one we've been looking for all this time. Now let's proceed, let the games begin." The tall man replied with a malicious look on his face.

When Usagi finally managed to catch up with the others and made it in time for the train. Reasons yet unknown, she was still unable to figure out why those strange men were stuck within her thoughts. The blonde couldn't shake the funny feeling she had about them. Usagi turned to take one last look at the duo, yet once she did they were already gone.

"Hey kiddo, you made it, I was starting to get worried." Yusuke patted her on the head. "What's wrong?"

Yusuke noticed that she was distracted and followed her eyes to the spot where she had been gazing upon. But when he finally noticed the area where she was looking, there was no one in sight.

" _I wonder if she alright." Yusuke thought to himself. "It's as if she is looking for something."_

"Nothing I am fine, and don't call me kid." Usagi replied angrily.

"Hey, come on take it easy I was only teasing." Defended Yusuke.

"Let's just go already big brother." murmured Usagi.

Usagi seemed distracted and worried, not really seeming like herself and Yusuke was able to tell right off. Kurama, who was nearby just happened to notice the not so cheerful blonde.

"Yusuke, is something wrong with Usagi?" Kurama whispered.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, she was fine this morning. Replied Yusuke. But now it's as if she saw a ghost or something.

Kurama nodded in response. "Well, maybe I should keep a close eye on her, just in case." Suggested Kurama.

"Ah, are you sure that's the only reason you want to stay close to her." Yusuke said with a sly smile.

Kurama instantly turns a shade of red upon hearing Yusuke's comment.

"Wha…What, no, it's not what you think, really I just want to keep her safe is all. Kurama replied, waving his hands in front of him.

"Ha-ha, looks like someone is in complete denial, Yusuke said, holding his sides while laughing. "Just face it fox boy you have the hots for my sister."

"Uh, getting back to the matter at hand, I will keep a close watch over Usagi just in case something out of the ordinary is going on. Kurama responded, while gaining his composer.

"Thanks, Kurama, you're a great friend, even if you are too stubborn to admit that you like her." Yusuke said smiling.

The train finally arrived and the Urameshi gang gathered on board. The train ride went smoothly as ever with talking and laughing. Usagi passed out snacks and drinks for everyone. Kuwabara, as always, was the first to speak up, when he noticed it was store bought food.

"Hey, what's the big idea, how come you got store bought food instead of treating us to some of your homemade delights." Kuwabara pouted, while taking another bite of a rice ball.

Usagi pouted in disappointment. "Sorry Kuwabara, I planned on making treats for us; but a certain someone decided to take his precious time in getting up this morning." Usagi gritted out through clench teeth.

"Hey, don't blame me, you're the one who believed me when I said I was getting up." Yusuke shrugged his shoulders in responding. "Why, on god's green earth would you listen to me in the first place."

"Well, thanks a lot Urameshi, thanks to you I am stuck eating this pre-packaged crap." Cried Kuwabara.

"Aww." Usagi pouted slumping in her seat.

[Whack] "What's the matter with you baby bro, haven't you ever heard the phrase, you get what you get, and you don't throw a fit." Shizuru chimed, smacking Kuwabara on the back of the head.

"Sorry sis, sorry Usagi." Kuwabara said Sympathetically, while rubbing the back of his noggin.

"Ha-ha, it's alright Kuwabara, no worries." Usagi laughed out loud.

The Urameshi gang finally arrived to Genkai's temple. Once they were settled, the women started on dinner while the men were forced to set the table. After everyone stuffed their bellies, they decided to head out to the woods and start a campfire. Yusuke, followed by Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, went out to gather firewood. Usagi, followed by Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, gathered supplies so that they could roast marshmallows.

"Oh, Usagi, that was such a delicious meal you made." Botan gestured by rubbing her belly. " I couldn't stop stuffing my face, I feel like my stomachs going to explode."

"Yes, Yes, it was most wonderful, I have never had anything quite like tonight's feast" Yukina chimed.

Shizuru walks beside Usagi and places an arm around her shoulders. " I got to say girly, you're not going to have any trouble at all getting to a man's heart, as well as his stomach."

" When you say a man's heart, you do mean Kurama's don't you Shizuru." Botan asked with a cheeky smile.

Usagi blushes at the mention of the red-hair demon. "Hey, it's not like that you guys, we're just friends."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night girl, but it's pretty obvious there are sparks trying to fly. " Said Shizuru.

"Ha-ha, I am sorry Usagi, but I have to agree with Botan and Shizuru on this one, did you see the way his face lit up when you two were sitting together at dinner, it was the cutest thing I have ever seen." Yukina said dreamily.

Keiko giggles nodding in agreement with the other two.

"Oh no Yukina, Keiko not you too" Usagi shook her head, disappointed. "How many times do I have to repeat myself, we're just friends"

"What's with all the commotion ladies." Kurama asked walking in Unexpectedly.

At the sound of Kurama's voice, the blonde woman blushes and turns on her heel to greet him. There was something about him that made her heart skip and her stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies.

"Oh, hey Kurama, it's nothing, we are just talking about girl stuff you know Ha-ha" Usagi said, rubbing the back of her head, trying to play it cool.

"Um, I just want to inform you that the campfire is ready, and the guys are waiting." Kurama said.

The two stood quiet, just staring at each other before Shizuru broke the silence.

"Hey fox boy, Usagi wanted to know if you would sit next to her by the fire." Shizuru chuckled.

" Ye-Yes, it would be an honor, I-I mean I would love to." Kurama managed to stutter. " We will see you in a few minutes then."

Usagi shook her head shyly in response. Kurama turned on his heel to meet up with the guys. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina, and Shizuru stood there with cheeky grins on their faces.

"Usagi and Kurama, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The three girls sang in unison.

"Oh yeah girly, you two are definitely just friends." Shizuru said Sarcastically.

Once the girls finished the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, they finally made it out to meet up with the guys. The gang began to tell ghost stories and roast marshmallows. After a while the fire began to get low and it was Usagi's turn to gather more firewood.

"Oh no, the fire is going out looks like it's my turn to get more firewood." Usagi said getting up to leave. "I'll be back soon, don't eat all the chocolate." Usagi said, sending a sideways glare toward her brother.

Yusuke smirked, while quickly hiding the half-eaten chocolate bar behind his back.

"Usagi would you like me to come with you?" Kurama asked with a worried expression.

" Don't worry Kurama I can take care of myself, I'll be fine." Usagi said, turning on her heel and walking away.

Kurama was hesitant for a moment but decided to back down after getting reassurance from Yusuke. He still wasn't convinced that she would be ok alone but decided to leave the situation as it was. Kurama stood there watching the retreating form of the blonde woman go into the darkness.

"Hmm, it feels like I have been walking for hours, it's a good thing the moon is out tonight, otherwise I wouldn't be able see a thing." Usagi said picking up another piece of firewood.

For some strange reason for as long as she could remember, Usagi felt a strong connection towards the big beautiful white pearl in the night sky. Whenever she felt alone or was afraid, she would look to the sky and take in the radiance of the glowing moon. She felt warm and secure, she felt as if nothing could harm her.

As Usagi reached down to pick up the last piece of firewood she would need, she heard a noise. Usagi stopped and checked her surroundings but spotted nothing unusual. The beautiful blonde shook it off and assumed it was her imagination. As she was headed back to the others, she heard the same noise, she knew then something was very wrong.

"Wh…Who's there!?, Hello is anyone out there." Usagi shouted trying to sound brave.

"Ha-ha, Well, you are even more beautiful up close, I am definitely going to enjoy this." A deep voice echoed in the wind.

Meanwhile, back at the campfire, the gang realized how late it was getting and Usagi still hadn't returned.

"Yusuke, it's been almost an hour and Usagi still hasn't returned, what if something happened to her." Keiko said breaking the silence

"Damn it all, I shouldn't have let her go alone, this is my fault." Yusuke stood there clenching his fist, feeling disappointed in himself.

"Standing here isn't going to solve anything, we need to head out and search for her, I have a feeling she may be in danger." Kurama said in a serious tone.

"What makes you say that?" Yusuke asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Fox's intuition." Kurama replied, heading into the woods.

****Well that's it for now hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took long to update, but I have been busy moving and working like crazy, but I promise to update a little bit more, anyway until next time. ******


	6. Chapter 6

~*hey, fans, sorry I've been gone. But you know all know how life can be. So, trying to update over the holidays really didn't go as planned, but I was at least able to get this one chapter out to you so please don't hate me and I promise to update again soon. Now enough chatter, on with the tale. *~

AN: Do Not Own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho!

Chapter 6. Murderous Love

PART 1

"Ha-ha, Well, you are even more stunning as they described, I am definitely going to enjoy this." A deep voice resounded in the wind.

Usagi glanced over her surroundings once more. The only thing her blue orbs could spot were trees swaying side to side from the invisible night air. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then. There was even a sight of the scuttling wood creatures, most likely returning to their homes.

"Who's there, come out and show yourself."

The young woman tried her hardest to sound brave, only to fail miserably. But nonetheless her wish was granted, not far from where she stood was a dim figure who eventually emerged out into the moonlight. He was tall, blonde hair just above shoulder length; he wore a red jacket, black jeans, and combat boots to match. Merely the most noticeable feature about him was his big golden orbs. Something about them gave her an uneasy feeling. His gaze was that of a bloodthirsty murderer. It was as if he called for respect and promised severe consequences for denying him.

" What are you doing out here all alone in a place like this?" The new found stranger asked while eyeing her up and down.

" I could ask you the same question." Replied the young woman.

"Me, well, I was just going for a stroll until I feasted my eyes upon you."

Usagi could feel his hardcore stare on her body. She knew that look type of look, she could feel him undressing her with his eyes. " _Don't look at me." She whimpered inside her mind. "Such a sick feeling, I need to get away from him."_

" Who, who, are you?" The young voiced out loud.

"My name is Lio Shirazumi, a pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady." The young man bowed as he introduced himself. " You must be Usagi Urameshi, am I right?"

" _How, how does he know my name?" Usagi wondered. " I don't recognize him from anywhere."_

" Let me think, trying to figure out how I know your name?"

Usagi stood in silence, waiting for him to finish.

" I know a great deal about you miss Urameshi." Leo smirked slightly. " In fact, I'd be lying if I said I didn't know more about you, then you knew about yourself."

 _"Huh, what does he mean by that?" Usagi stared wide eyed. She wanted to ask him what it was he knew, a part of her was curious, but an even bigger part of her was telling her to run and run like hell. Upon that thought alone shook her head dismissing the thought. "It doesn't matter, what matters is that I get out of here and far way from him as possible."_

" I… I'm sorry, but you are mistaken." Usagi spoke in a bare whisper. " I should be going now; my friends are waiting for me and they are most likely worried.

She turned on her heel, sprinting in the opposite direction only to be stopped by Lio. Being forcibly pulled back into an unwanted embrace, Lio's hand glides down her arm and folds over one of hers. Forcing her fingers to be laced with his own. Her heart sank at his activity. Perhaps she was being a bit overly sensitive, or over dramatic. But Usagi considered herself a girly girl. She was just your average teenage girl, hoping one day to find her prince charming. Dreaming of a day that special someone would be holding her the way he was doing.

"Please, don't leave, I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better." Leo whispered softly in her ear. " This may sound crazy, but I have always fantasied about meeting you."

 _"There he goes again, talking as if he has known for me for years." Usagi stated, becoming more frightened by the second._

"You're unhinged, I implore you, let me go." Usagi was on the verge of crying. " Whatever it is you want, I can't give to you."

The young blonde regretted letting those word spill from her lips. In that instant she winced in pain, from being thrown to the ground. Usagi slowly turned her head, looking innocently at Lio. There it was again, that uneasy feeling when looking into his eyes. Silence rang out through the entire forest. It felt like many minutes had elapsed before the frightening human began to speak.

"Wha…. What, you deny me… bu-but why?" Lio asked, with wide eyes. " I could give you what you need."

*Silence*

" I know in time you will love me, please just give me a chance."

Usagi placed her hands across her heart. " Sorry, but I can't, please try to understand I don't know you and even if I did, I know deep in my heart I could never return those feelings."

Lio stood, stunned from the blonde's response. It felt as if she pierced a knife through his heart repeatedly. He could experience the agonizing pain and with each stab the pain was fresh like it had been the first time.

" I am flattered-."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP." Lio snapped, interrupting the woman. " You stuck up little Bitch, you think you're better than me don't you. Do you believe you can deny my love and walk forth freely? Lio held his head downwards, with his bangs shadowing over his eyes.

" Please just listen to me." Usagi pleaded.

Lio began to laugh hysterically, like he had lost his mind entirely. Usagi tried to scoot away, but with each inch she took backward, Lio took another forward.

" If you won't love me willingly, then I have no alternative, but to make you love me." Lio screeched, pulling out a sharp blade from his back pocket and slits his own hand. The red liquid at once starts to gush out, splattering on his face and the once green grass he stood on. Lio stalks closer, with knife raised above is head " YOU SEE, I SHED BLOOD FOR YOU, AND NOW YOUR GOING TO SHED BLOOD FOR ME, LOVE ME, LOVE ME, LOVE ME, Bahahaha…"

~* Alright, folks I am sorry if it was a bit short. But I am tired, and I felt this chapter was just plenty to have a part 2. Please grant me your feedback, but don't be overly hard on me today, I am attempting my best. Any who, I will return soon once I have a break. Take care*~


End file.
